Hiyori: A Fan of Her Friends?
by Mikeru-D
Summary: Written for Zokusho's MLS Forum Challenge Fic 3.  Bored while waiting in Comiket for dawn, in the Hiyori succumbs to her unconscious drawing habits, using her fellow otaku friends as models. Rated M to be safe.


Hiyori: A Fan of Her Friends?

Two dark figures slipped silently into the midnight parking lot, carefully avoiding the illumination of the streetlights as they approached the building. Reaching the exterior wall, they flattened themselves against it. Ducking underneath the windows for fear of anyone spotting them from inside, one having to bend considerably more than the other, they side-stepped towards the main entrance.

Now came the difficult part. Aside from the possibility that some situation may arise, there was almost no way to avoid the attention of the security guard on duty. They had to be sure. They pushed open the little-used manual door beside the main door and brazenly walked by the security guard, who gave them a lazy glance before turning back to his newspaper. They turned and bowed as they passed through the inner doors. They were in.

All along the walls of the entrance hall stood empty, unadorned booths and stalls, with a large space clear in the centre of the hall. Signalling sloppily to her accomplice, the shorter of the two gestured to one of the doors, set ajar in one of the walls. In the poor light of the hall, they slunk around behind the booths to keep out of view of the open doorway. The taller girl poked her head around the door frame. There was the target. Beneath her, her partner-in-crime glanced into the room as well, her long hair brushing the floor as it's scent wafted up into the taller girl's nose. Shuddering slightly, her hand lightly rattled the door on its hinges, causing them to dart back in fright. Crouching on the ground by the door they hardly dared to breath. Holding her hair off the ground, the shortest bent over, peering under the door to see the target's reaction. She heard a light intake of breath as her accomplice looked away from her, before focusing on the one person in the large, empty side-hall.

She was sat faced away from the door, dark haired head leaning to one side as though listening carefully, before turning forwards again as the sound of pencil scratching on paper echoed slightly into the main hall. Her spy straightened and nodded to her accomplice, who was glad of the low lighting for hiding her blush, before signalling that they enter. Sneaking behind more vacant booths, they crept towards their unknowing victim. Quietly leaving their cover, they lightly stepped around behind her. The two exchanged a solemn nod, before the taller girl pounced, covering the surprised girl's eyes with her arms and hugging her to her chest. "Guess who, Hiyorin?" she cried with a cheery giggle.

"Puah-! P-Patty!" Hiyori gasped, flushing at feeling her head pressing into her foreigner friend's bosom. They remained like that for a moment, each noticing the other's close scent, before the shorter of the mangaka's assailants snatched the notebook from her hand. "...And Konata, I presume?" She breathed deeply, dispelling the slight constriction in her chest as Patty released her from her grasp.

"Mhmm~," Konata hummed as she thumbed through the drawing-filled pages. "How have we been drawing recently..."

"No! Hey, give me that..." Hiyori moaned, reaching vainly for her notebook, before Patty grabbed her wrists and pulled her in for another hug.

"Ohohoho! Someone's been _very_ busy!" Konata laughed, as she came to the more recent drawings. "Mm, nice shading here. Androgynous knight and moe princess, seen it before... Oh, wait! Interesting angle!" Hiyori didn't know what was making her blush more: having someone looking at her _private_ work, or being pulled in-between her friend's soft, warm breasts. After pointing-out a certain interesting drawing to Patty, Konata shortly handed the notebook back to it's red-faced owner, who immediately clutched it to her chest.

"So, uh, did you get past the security guard okay?"

"Yeah, he saw us alright. He knows who we are."

"Connections get you a long way, don't they, Hiyorin?" Patty said. "How is it that we get to get into Comiket at this time, anyway?"

"The guard's the uncle of one of the guys in my circle," Hiyori explained.

"Well, I wonder why your friend didn't come too, you know?" Konata wondered. I mean, his uncle should only really let us all in if his nephew's there to `okay` us."

_He probably expected he'd be getting harassed like me, having you two as uriko_. Hiyori thought to herself. _I wonder if I'm actually helping-out here, or if I'm really getting punished for being so late with my final pages..._

"Ahem," Konata cleared her throat expectantly. "We have the matter of our payment to resolve first, don't we?" She stuck her hand out towards Hiyori, a motion copied by Patty a second later. Hiyori raised two full bags of doujinshi that were quickly snatched from her grasp by the eager otaku. "That's one copy of every doujin my circle produced over the last year, and as uriko, you get to go around all the stalls early, while they're setting-up. That was the deal, right?"

"A good deal done, in my opinion, Hiyorin!" Patty cheered happily. Konata, however, was less enthusiastic.

"That's just one copy: I need another two of each."

"Well, if you do a good job, I might give you a discount on surplus copies at the end of the day."

"Fair enough." Konata assented. She walked around Hiyori's booth to the piles of boxes piled to one side. "So what do we do with all this?"

"Oh, this is all the doujinshi we're going to be selling at this booth: we just need to lay it out on the tables and pull up chairs for us to sit on. I've already put up the banners on the front of the stall."

"Okay then, let's get started!" Patty bent at the waist to pick-up one of the boxes, and Hiyori gave a strangled cry as she noticed Patty's outfit.

"Wha-, what is that?"

"That would be her butt, Hiyori!" Konata laughed.

"No!" Hiyori was blushing again. "I mean, why is she wearing that? And why are you wearing one too?"

"Well," Patty stood up, setting the box on the table and adjusting the black cat ears on her head. "We had to wear these costumes at the café today and we thought that, since we're going to be wearing them tomorrow anyway, we might as well wear them in."

"So, what do you think?" The two struck a pose: Patty sitting back on one of the cardboard boxes, crossing her legs, only partially covered by her short, black skirt; and Konata lying forward on her box, cat tail sticking up from her behind as she wistfully gazed up at Hiyori. Hiyori's glasses glazed over and her fingers twitched, looking for her mechanical pencil as her notebook opened in front of her.

"I think that means we look pretty good!" Patty laughed.

"No! Hold still! Keep that pose a little longer..."

Half an hour later Hiyori had completed her sketches, and her models came around to see her work.

"My breasts are way too big there." Konata pouted.

"What are you talking about? There's hardly anything there at all!"

"Exactly! There's absolutely _nothing_ here at all!" Konata gestured at her chest: the material of her close-fitting outfit creasing slightly with lack of volume.

"Well, I suppose she has to be careful about how you look like a lolita, Konata. She could get into a lot of trouble for something like that."

"Well, who's going to see this anyway?"

"I'd rather not get out of the habit..." Hiyori muttered.

"Ooh! I think you had a little bit of panty peeking out there, Patty!" Konata laughed. Sure enough, a small mound was poking out from under her leg.

"Well you can only draw what you see..." _Although that contradicts what I just said a few minutes ago..._

"I like that you noticed, Hiyori~n." Patty crooned into her friend's ear. The mangaka reddened deeply.

Konata decided to be merciful on her friend. "Come on, let's get these boxes emptied."

For the next few minutes they piled the doujinshi onto the table, saving some space at the back for Hiyori to lean and put things on during the event. Konata took a moment to read Hiyori's part of the doujinshi. "I see, so it's this series you drew for..."

"Yeah, it took a while to get inspiration, but I watched a new episode a few weeks ago that gave me a good idea." The plot of her story ran on a tangent to the scene that inspired her. She had been thinking about writing for the series for a while, but that scene, and a lot of time pressure, had finally inspired her. That one scene where the taboo magic-wielding ex-con pushed the king down on his bed; she had extended it quite significantly, though the explicit yaoi had forced her to but a warning label on it.

"Hmm, works quite well! Still interconnected with the plot, rather than just being yaoi fan-service." Konata praised, as Hiyori fidgeted modestly with her pencil.

"Well, Konata, if we're going to be wearing these outfits tomorrow, we'd better take them off before they start stinking of sweat." Patty picked-up the bag containing their changes of clothes from the café.

Konata linked arms with the American as they moved behind another empty booth for privacy. "No peeking!" she cast back, winking over her shoulder at Hiyori.

"Right." Hiyori said, acting bored in response to their flirtatious demeanour. Huffing lightly, she shifted in her seat behind the counter and opened her notebook to an empty page, allowing her mind to wander.

A giggle followed the near-silent swish of clothing from behind the next stall. The mangaka frowned slightly in annoyance at the distraction, being able to see them from the corner of her eye. Konata seemingly had already removed her upper clothing, though Hiyori couldn't have guessed from behind the mass of cerulean hair cascading down her back. Still wearing the cat ears, she was tugging at the back of Patty's top in a playful attempt to remove it.

"Konata, I think it might be stuck on something..." Patty giggled again. Stuck it was: with Patty sitting down on a chair, it had been raised up until just below her chest, but no higher, the fabric stretching even more tightly across her large breasts, and she made no effort to shrug her way out of it.

"Well then, let's try easing it off gently." From behind, Konata's hands slid up from Patty's waist to beneath her top, causing the blond girl to shudder slightly. They slid from side to side, one hand over each breast, gently easing it higher as Patty's breathing sped up, moaning slightly with each breath. Supported by a lacy white bra, her two generous mounds were exposed to the cool air of the large room, tiny goosebumps rising on her unblemished, white skin. She raised her arms obediently as Konata pulled the top over her head, lying it over the back of a chair. Konata's arms encircled Patty's neck from behind, fingers tracing down from her armpits until her palms pressed gently into the supple fat of her chest. Patty gasped gently as fingers raised the corners of her bra cups and snapped them back onto her skin.

Konata stepped in front of her, short skirt already gone to reveal pale pink panties forming tightly over her small behind. She leaned down, pressing her bare chest into Patty's cleavage and resting her head on her shoulder. Patty smelled the blunette's scent: a sweet shampoo-ey smell from her hair, mixed with the light musk of her sweat. Her arms wrapped around the smaller girl's form, as she felt hands running over her chest again, enticing slightly deeper moans of pleasure at the increased contact. One hand still massaging a breast, the second slid down the blonde's side to her waistline. A finger slid into her waistband, sliding forwards and backwards between skin and tight material. More fingers slid in, increasing the stimulation as her hand began brushing the soft flesh of her bottom. Feeling lips brushing her lips and cheek Patty tried to respond in kind, in spite of the now very distracting second hand that was joining it's twin in removing her skirt. They slowed and stopped as the tight waistband of the skirt stuck on the American's wide hips.

Pulling her hands free, Konata's hands rubbed along Patty's behind until their fingers gripped the skirt again. Needing still more leverage, her knee came up between Patty's thighs, pressing slightly into her crotch as her fingers pulled harder. Moaning readily, the heat between Patty's legs intensified, until her skirt slid off, causing Konata to remove her knee. Slipping the skirt off Patty's foot, Konata noticed the well-endowed girl's enraptured expression and laboured breathing. Smiling to herself, she stepped over one leg and sat down on Patty's thigh, sliding herself slowly forward before pushing her knee against her friend's slightly moist underwear.

Eyes snapping wide open, Patty stared up into Konata's face. The blunette gave a smile and rubbed herself again up the blonde's thigh, pressing her knee harder into her crotch. Aware of their combined excitement, their gaze dropped to the other's lips. Closing their eyes, they knew only the heat of their bodies together, and a moistness on part of their leg. They slowly moved their heads forwards, until they felt another moistness on their lips.

"Hiyorin!" Patty yelled, hugging the so named mangaka from behind. "What are you drawing?"

"...Wha?" was Hiyori's delayed response. She blinked stupidly as she became aware of her surroundings. Not a moment too soon she realised what she had been drawing, as Patty tried to get a look from behind her shoulder. "Ah! Ah, ahh! Nothing!" she yelled, snapping the notebook closed and clutching it to her chest again.

"Oho! It must be something _really_ lecherous for her to _never_ let us see it!" Konata laughed. "Hmm, you look really tired, Hiyorin." She peered at the closely, causing the black haired girl to blush at the thought of what she had just drawn. "How about I get you a caffeine drink from the vending machine when I come back from the bathroom? That'll wake you up!"

Hiyori nodded and Konata marched off towards the entrance to the hall, casual clothes replacing her cat-girl outfit. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Patty said, "It'll be a long night, Hiyorin. You can always sleep with your head in my lap, if you want."

Hiyori blushed again and shook her head, thinking about something else that had been in her lap. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. This hadn't been the first time she'd lapsed from conscious thinking, and drawing things without thinking. She just had to remind herself of when she lost her focus. She remembered Konata and Patty going off to change, but everything after that was just stupid. The rest must have been her imagination.

"Whoa!" Konata gave a short cry as a sudden breeze tugged at her now longer skirt. Her hands moved to flatten it, but she had been too slow. For an instant, both Patty and Hiyori got a view of Konata's small, white, round behind. Glancing back at them, she grinned sheepishly, before slipping out of the doorway.

Patty turned to face Hiyori, who kept staring at the door before realising she was looking at her. "I saw." Patty nodded towards the notebook. "Pity you can't draw any faster: you missed the best part!"

A.N.- My first attempt at challenge writing, and my first attempt at lemon too. Not as explicit as it could have been, maybe, but... Anyway, kindly send me a review to let me know what you think! :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
